Yin and Yang: The Angel and The Demon
by Levitating Bunny
Summary: Raven has a dream about someone from her past. This dream is about to set a series of events into motion. The Teen Titans are about to face a plot to 'Save the World' from humanity's carelessness. Can the Teen Titans stop it in time? RavenxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Her fingers lay gently upon her partner's cheek. A soft sigh escaped the other girl's lips as the first girl licked her own lips, as if hungry for something. "What if someone sees us?"**

"**No one will see us, Rea… My lolantra…" Her voice was silky, smooth. It had always sent shivers down Raven's spine. A soft whimper escaped Raven, her dark eyes closed in defeat as fingers traced the outline of her body. Her breath hitched as those same fingers pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. Her mouth was captured by the other girls. Soft, yet demanding kisses created little sounds, which rose from Raven's throat. The other girl moved the annoying piece of cloth to the side. She moved so that she was kneeling, her tongue gliding expertly over wanting areas, fingers pushing themselves into Raven. A loud gasp escaped the pale girl, causing the other one to double her efforts. Fingers pushed harder, deeper, tongue flicking over her hardened clit. "Don't… I'll… too-AH!"**

Raven gasped, opening her eyes. She sat up in bed, her body drenched in a hot sweat as well as juices created from that hot dream. She licked her pale lips, fingers herself. That dream… it had happened once, in her past. A memory. A sweet, beautiful memory…

She pushed back the covers, going to change her clothing. Once finished with that she wrapped a cloak about her shoulders. She then proceeded to skim through her books until she found the one she wanted. Slowly she pulled it out. Yes, this was the one. She went back to her bed, ripping off the sheets and thrusting them down the shute, for washing. New sheets flew out of drawers, laying themselves upon her bed. The blanket jumped up, into place.

Content with her handiwork, Raven plopped down on the bed. Opening the book, she began to search for something with in it. The book its self was about another planet, a world of peace and harmony. A world with a mixture of the past and present. A world that was currently dead.

At last, she came to a certain page. A page she had read thousands of times, and had cried herself to sleep each time her eyes caught site of the words written there. But also, hidden amongst the pages was a picture. It was old and faded, though it still held the vivid colors. Once it had been much brighter, much more beautiful. But Raven's constant handling of the picture had forced it into a duller state.

In the picture sat two girls. One was pale with dark violet hair and sad, black eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a belt wrapped around her waist. At the center of the buckle on the belt sat a large gem. It was a beautiful black color, and shone with a bright intensity. Around her shoulders, was a cloak, this one a deep, plain looking violet. This small girl was unmistakably Raven.

The other girl in the picture had light, pale silvery hair, and bright lavender eyes. Her skin was bronze from being exposed to sun for most of the girl's life. She also wore a dress, her own unmistakably white. She also wore a belt that hugged her waist. The gem at the center of the buckle was a milky white. It made one think of the moon. Her cloak was a soft, light blue. So light that it almost looked white, like a fluffy cloud. This girl had never been seen before, save by the people of Azerath and Zendrainon.

Neither girl was smiling, a deep sadness rested between the two. They held a large book, though they stared at the camera rather than the tome in front of them. The sat in front of a large green bush, red lily like flowers bloomed, making a great contrast in the picture. It almost hurt ones eyes and distracted them from the main subject of the photo. The sky above them was bright blue, clouds roamed freely in the sky. The picture was almost happy.

Raven's lower lips trembled. _No… I can't let this get a hold of me. Keep your emotions under check…_ She slammed the book shut, putting it back in it's hiding place on the shelf, along with her countless other books.


	2. Chapter 2: Raising Forces

Tan fingers ran through her silvery hair in agitation. She was pacing her cell, her leather boots creating a clunking sound upon the metallic floor. Her puffy, ruby lips were set in a frown. Lavender eyes glanced at the door, then to the ground, then back to the door.

The door opened, at last. The ship jolted quite suddenly, causing the young female to be thrown forward, into the strong arms of a man. She shivered, as she looked up to see his face. It was pale, a ghostly white, his eyes were as black as night, with no whites to be seen anywhere. His mouth was thin, and moved into a smirk. It was as if he could see past her clothing, could feel her skin past her thick dress. This caused her to flush and turn her face away. She tried to push herself free, but he held her firm. He was obviously stronger than she was. Being a woman, and having very little physical strength, it seemed plausible.

"Aren't you glad I rescued you from that man?" He asked, as she scowled up at him. "Shouldn't you be thanking me? Showering me with love and gratitude?" his tone was amused and teasing. She spit in his face. He laughed, moving one of his hands to wipe it away, only to lick it from his fingers. She glared, disgusted.

"I hate men." She told him plainly in that silky voice that had men falling to their knees in front of her. He smirked, his face turning into that obvious emotion of interest. Most men wore it after listening to that voice. The voice of an angel.

"Ah, and why is that?"

"No need for you to know." She snapped, again trying to free herself, putting up more of a struggle.

"All right. Than I shall leave you in the hands of a dear lady friend." He shoved her into the arms of a young blonde woman. She seemed nice enough, though there sat a coldness behind those thick rimmed glasses. This woman was also strong. She wanted free!

"My dear," she smoothed the hair away from the young girl's face, kissing the struggling girl's forehead. "Calm down, we will not hurt you." The girl fainted in the woman's arms, a needle sticking into her neck. The scientist pulled it out, hefting the girl into her arms. She was carried from the ship into a dimly lit room. She was laid at the center of a pentagram, different gems sitting at each end of the five-pointed star. In addition, gems sat at the corner of the pentagon naturally created when the star was. The pentagram was set with in a circle of candles, their soft light the only thing illuminating the room. The girls' silvery hair was spread about her, the dim light shining off of the lcoks, creating the illusion of a halo.

"Perfect." The man breathed.

"In every way. She is the Angel, I am sure. We can get rid of the rest of the girls now."

"Yes." His tone remained breathless. She set about programming things into computer hidden in the dark. She handed a long silver and gold staff to the man, directing him to speak words that can not be written in any language on this planet… nor could they even be translated into something even close.

He stood at the very top of the star, raising the staff that was almost as beautiful as the willful girl at the center of the star. He began to speak those words, a great power rising about his body. Rainbows of color clashed with each other, until the candles were huffed out, and the computers all died, the sounds of irritation blaring before they fell silent.

"RAVEN!" A loud pounding made the pale girl jump. Flushing softly and cursing herself for her lack of control and the fact that she had been surprised, she want to the door. It slid open effortlessly. She was greeted by a large pearly smile from a short, green man. An imp really. She frowned staring down at the boy. How could he be so happy at six in the morning? It made he want to shiver in disgust.

"What?" Her answer was swift and cold. The green boy's smile faltered for just a moment.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" he asked, smirking as if he had told some funny joke. She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Robin says, and he told me to tell you this, 'To get your lazy ass out of bed and get into the living room'. That's what he said." The boy held up his hands defensively, making sure, she knew whom to punish for their words. He had no desire to be black and blue.

"Fine…" She pushed past him, her door slamming shut. He opened her mouth once or twice, like a fish out of water. He shook his head and decided to jog after her.

Raven stood at the back of the group as Robin began to explain some new situation with Slade. He only heard rumors but he said it was worth checking out. Raven ignored everything the eighteen-year-old boy said. She found Robin's talks very… boring. She preferred things a bit more simple. Robin liked to give every detail. She wondered why he couldn't say 'Go here and investigate this, and do this, then meet back here.' It made life just a tad easier, and left room to dwell on thoughts she had thought she had locked away long ago.

"Rea… Raven! Raven are you listening?" demanded to charcoal haired boy. Raven blinked, a couple of times.

"What…?" she asked, her eyes focusing, as if she were coming out of deep thought.

"Listen more carefully, I need you to…" BLAR BLAR BLAR!

An all to familiar, and very annoying sound met Raven's sensitive ears. She had an urge to brings her hands to the sides of her head to keep that stupid noise out. Alas, she could not.

"TITANS GO!" The group of five was thrown into action. People moving here to there, flying or running. It was a daily agenda, something completely normal, but looked utterly chaotic.


End file.
